


The Beginning

by Victorianme



Category: Starfighter Eclipse
Genre: Angst and Feels, Appreciate Selene 2k16, First Time, Light Angst, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 21:44:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5718196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victorianme/pseuds/Victorianme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Helios and Selene came to face each other's feelings just before everything went down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> [Mild SPOILER for Eclipse]  
> If you've played through the game at least once and reached any proper ending (not a "game over"), then you should be fine.
> 
> This fic follows Cain's route, where Helios didn't go to training with Selene. Back in the bunk at night, he was complimenting his Navigator for being on top of everything like a boss and Selene blushed and touched Helios' arm. 
> 
> The choices are to "lean in" or "pull away". I went with the second one because Selene's reactions were GOLD I need to know that Helios appreciated this damn cuteness too and that they fucked that night.
> 
> It hasn't been beta'd, so please let me know if you'd like to help! Thanks!

“Thanks Helios, it means a lot to me.”

(He touched my arm…)

Helios pulled away.

“Ah! I-I’m sorry!” Selene took a step back, face burning red. God he was so embarrassed; Helios almost cracked up and lost his straight face.

“I’m perfectly happy just being partners, you know!” Selene shot him a timid look and turned away so quickly that Helios probably wouldn’t have caught that expression had he not been watching his blushing Navigator intently.

Selene kept his head low, covering his face with smooth ombre hair. “Ha, I’m so tired, I really need to go to sleep.” He turned and attempted to flee to the ladder.

But Helios was faster. He grabbed Selene by the arm and pulled him toward him with such strength that his Navigator lost his balance and crushed onto his chest. He pressed a hand on the back of that narrow waist of Selene’s and closed the distance between their bodies.

“Selene,” Helios let out a small laugh, amused by the situation while feeling a little lightheaded already at the warmth around his stomach, “but you just said that you wanted to be more than partners.” Lips turning upward into a teasing smile, he continued: “Not sure about you… but I can’t go to sleep now.” 

Helios found himself blushing, too. He was never very good at talking suggestive. 

“Not when someone I like… just confessed to me like that.” He finished in a low whisper.

“I… I didn’t… Helios!” Selene still had that extremely embarrassed look, ears turned dark crimson. Helios leaned in, feeling the heat with the tip of his nose. He nudged gently along the other’s earlobe, and moved on to press his lips against that soft flesh.

Now that he knew Selene liked him for sure, he could afford to be a little bold.

The Navigator’s flushing skin felt so good. Helios closed his eyes and lingered a little longer in that delirious sweetness. He always wondered what Selene’s skin felt like when he was blushing, but the reality easily beat all his imaginations.

That was when Selene started grappling, pushing against his Fighter’s shoulders with both hands and twisting in his arms. He could not break the embrace though – Helios’s hold was strong.

“You… jerk!” Selene hissed, face growing even hotter.

Frowning and blushing at the same time should be banned, Helios thought, at least when it came to his cute Navigator. It was illegal. It made his heart pound so hard it fucking hurt.

“I thought…” Selene whispered, breathless from his vain attempt of breaking free, “…that you really just wanted to be friends.” He pressed his forehead against Helios’ shoulder, hiding his own expression.

“That’s not true.”

“But you pulled away!” Selene looked up abruptly and gave Helios that adorable angry/blushing stare of his, “That’s not how body language works. You… insensitive… jerk!”

“Sorry.” He whispered, gently running his fingers through Selene’s hair.

He meant it though.

Helios was never good at acting. Hell, he couldn’t hide his own emotions all that well.

He was honestly startled when Selene leaned in and touched his arm. Yes, they had been living in the same room and spending an awful lot of time together since they boarded Kepler, but bodily contact was still something new between the two.

He hadn’t been avoiding it (why would him?); it just never came to mind.

Wait, that wasn’t true.

Helios could recall several occasions where he felt the sudden urge to pat his Navigator on the shoulder or mess with his hair or even peck on his cheek like he used to do with his buddies back in the colonies, but it was never more than a fleeting thought. This was Selene after all, his calm, beautiful, delicate Selene. Soft voice. Blushed smile. Smooth, silky olive skin. 

His Selene was to be treated differently from any other, of course, and Helios wanted to be very, very careful.

Except for that one time, when he and Selene hit an unprecedented high compatibility score at a VR training session. When the result popped up on screen, he was simply too overwhelmed to think.

"Fuck yeah!" He remembered jumping out of the capsule and swung himself into his Navigator, giving him a solid bear hug. "That was awesome! Man, you’re amazing!"

He could feel Selene laughing lightly against his shoulder, his lean arms wrapped around Helios' back.

And that was the moment when Helios felt something other than pure, friendly joy infiltrated into his chest. A burning that left his heart pounding so heavily that he was, all of a sudden, nervous. 

He squeezed tighter, inhaled, and then broke away before his very perceptive partner could sense anything unusual. He also realized that he might have been strangling his Selene a little, and that the hug was already suspiciously long and a little too passionate. A few Navigators walked past, giving them side looks.

Yes, that hug was probably as far as they had ever gone when it came to bodily contact. Less pure and innocent ones remained in Helios’ fantasies so obviously those didn’t count.

So when the person of his dreams touched his arm, Helios was very caught off guard. He jumped a little and accidentally broke the contact.

He was about to explain when he realized how his reactions could be interpreted the wrong way. In all honesty, he was. But Selene was so quick in admitting his feelings it created such an opportunity of teasing him that Helios just could not let go.

Helios was almost certain that his smart and sensitive partner already knew that he had a crush on him. Even Cain stopped bothering him about getting too close to Abel. Yes, Selene must have noticed: he was confident enough to make a move after all - he just didn't foresee Helios' stupid reactions.

Ha, that was pretty stupid. Helios was glad that it turned around in his favor, sort of.

"I don't want to be just friends, you know." Helios cupped Selene's face with his free hand. He leaned in dangerously close, the tip of his nose almost brushed against Selene’s.

"…Shut up."

“I’m serious.” Helios could barely hold back his smirk, but he was indeed serious.

“Not fair.” Selene mumbled, moving his lips carefully so they wouldn’t touch Helios’.

“Why?” Helios leaned in even closer, shamelessly lifting Selene’s chin until their lips were just a few millimeters away from touching each other. He exhaled deliberately, blowing hot breathe onto his Navigator, who shivered in response.

At that moment Selene was really, really tempted to give in, to kiss him and touch him and feel his Helios with every inch of his skin, inside and out. His ego held him back; again, although just barely.

He couldn’t believe that he had given himself away that easily. He should have just laughed it off when Helios pulled away. He shouldn’t have said that about just being partners. He knew better.

It must be those tiny little insecurities prowling around in the back of his mind that blurred his judgment. He knew his Fighter liked him. He saw how badly Helios was blushing when other Fighters teased him for getting paired with one of the hottest Navigators. He always received more visits from his Fighter than any other Navigators, which only made them tease Helios even more.

He knew that any Fighter lucky enough to be assigned to him should fall for him, hard. He was an excellent Navigator and a nice, modest and considerate person. His features fell somewhere between strikingly handsome and outright beautiful. His lightly tanned skin and silky ombre hair made him the exotic bird on board and he knew people were staring.

He knew Helios would fall for him. He knew he did.

But those small little insecurities, dark and slippery, he just couldn’t get rid of. They grew into gigantic monsters sometimes, especially when Abel entered the picture. But they lasted only for a moment; the strong and cool-headed part of him would reason them away. 

Plus Helios always came to him afterwards. His Fighter was so exceptionally good at being nice and always appeased his angst without knowing.

He knew that he himself was the first one to fall for the other. Damn it, he didn’t need to feel so exposed and vulnerable, more than he already was.

Selene’s head was overheating and he could feel his mind turning slow and rusty with an overflow of unsolicited emotions. He needed to break free, before he embarrassed himself in front of his Fighter even more.

His Fighter. The thought of these two words together always sent shivers down his spine.

“Let me go,” he brushed Helios’ hand away and lowered his head, “I don’t like you.” He whispered desperately.

“Selene?” Now Helios looked genuinely confused, “But you just…”

Selene bit his lips. “I didn’t mean it.”

Those words hurt so much that they just seemed…funny.

“Bullshit.”

Before he could process what was going on, the wide-eyed Navigator found himself shoved against the wall, wrists pinned forcefully above his head.

Helios held both Selene’s wrists in one hand. This was getting way too complicated and he did not appreciate it. He kinda regretted teasing Selene now. Should have just kissed him and pushed him to the bed and… hell, fucked him.

But Selene literally just said that he wanted to be more than partners. Helios wanted to be more than partners too. They both wanted each other. Where did it go wrong? This should have been so straightforward.

“Look me in the eyes and say it again.” Helios leaned in closer, voice raw with fear and confusion, “And I’ll let you go.”

Selene did not get to see this side of his Fighter often. His Helios was always nice and complaisant; he had only been aggressive toward others, mostly to defend him.

He instinctively tried to twist his wrists around; nope, Helios’ grip was strong and would not budge. The Fighter’s muscle tensed up visibly beneath his skintight black suit and that curve was just… beautiful.

Selene felt something hot and itchy down his lower stomach.

“I…” 

Hesitantly he parted his lips, and pressed them against Helios’.

The tension in the room resolved, or escalated, into a string of suppressed moans.

Selene’s mind went blurry as he felt Helios’ tongue pressing into him, deepening the kiss. The taste and scent of his Fighter filled every inch of him; he felt like being eaten, consumed bit by bit by the burning heat on his tongue.

He panted heavily as they finally parted for air, lips connected by a hanging string of saliva. Some of the hair he tucked behind the ear had fallen across his face. His eyes were watery, and Selene found it hard to focus through the mist.

Helios’ chest heaved up and down too, not so much because he was short of breath. He frowned as he absorbed the scene in front of him. He had never seen Selene like this: his hair was messed up, tiny beads of sweat formed on his forehead, watery, unfocused eyes vaguely staring into his. His lips were parted in the most natural yet ridiculously seductive way, moving slightly with each panting.

Helios felt his reserve running out like sand through fingers.

“Fuck…” Helios rubbed his cheek against Selene’s and growled into his ear, “You look too good… like this…”

He reached behind his Navigator’s neck and pulled the zipper down. Selene let out a small gasp when Helios’ hand touched his bare skin.

“Selene… Can I…?” Helios held it there, and looked into the other’s eyes for permission. 

If Selene wasn’t so turned on himself, he would have laughed at how blatantly lustful those eyes were while Helios was still trying to be nice and careful with him.

“Helios…” His own whisper came out a lot breathier than he expected, ”Touch me.”

Those words alone threatened to undo Helios’ last reserve. He let go of Selene’s wrists and reached inside his uniform, desperate for more. 

“Ah…”  
The texture of Selene’s skin was different from anything Helios had ever known, almost too smooth and silky to be of a man, if not for the beautifully carved lean muscles underneath.

He tucked Selene’s loose hair behind the ears and pressed his mouth against the side of his Navigator’s neck, kissing, sucking and nipping at the exposed flesh. His hands swiftly climbed up Selene’s chest, drawing out long, breathy moans as he rubbed at the hardening nipples. 

“Ah! … Ahh… Nnnn…”

He loved Selene’s voice. Like water, he always thought, clear and refreshing. And when that cool and calm voice became ragged, hissing and groaning shamelessly under his touch, it was probably the most erotic thing Helios had ever heard.

Helios pulled back to observe his work. A string of marks and bruises appeared under Selene’s dark skin, and he vaguely thought about how the Navigator’s uniform would cover up most of the neck so he didn’t have to worry, but leaving a few bite marks out there showing the whole ship who this beauty belonged to would certainly be gratifying as well…

He snapped back before his mind could wander even further, as Selene grabbed his collar and pulled him in for another kiss, wrapping a leg around his waist in an awkward attempt to pull his lower body closer. Helios let out a breathless laugh against Selene’s lips and pushed forward, grinding hard on the other’s groin.

“Ah… eh!” Selene gasped, “Ehmm…Helios…”

“Mnn…” Helios savored the sweet sound that was his name, “think it would be better without the clothes?”

“Please.” 

Helios quickly helped Selene out of his white suit and underwear before undoing his own fly. He eagerly pressed their lengths together – they were both so hard already; the heat of rushing blood underneath pulsed against each other.

“Wait,” Selene protested, pulling at his Fighter’s suit, “take this off.” He blushed a shade darker, “I… I want to see you.”

Helios chuckled and took a step back. Fighter’s skintight suit was a little difficult to put on and take off, so he did it slowly and made a show revealing his well-defined packs, one by one. It worked: he could hear Selene’s breathing grew increasingly heavy, and the intensity of his stares almost burnt his skin.

Helios finally got out of the suit and threw it to the side, “Like what you see?” He tilted his head with a sly smile.

“Yes.” Selene blushed, tracing a finger down his shoulder, and palmed across his chest, then the tight stomach. “It’s… I mean, you are… sexy.”

“Oh yeah?” Helios’ smile grew wider as he pressed the Navigator against the wall. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------

“Helios. Helios! Wake up!”

Helios blinked as he slowly came to consciousness, a little confused to see his Navigator by his bed, not in his bed, and all dressed up in the middle of the night.

“Wha… What happened?”

“The engine’s down.” Selene threw him the Fighter’s uniform, “Quick, I need you to go down to the Bridge and check something for me.”

It only took him less than a minute to get dressed while the Navigator briefly explained the situation and what needed to be done. With a soft hiss the door opened and closed behind them, and there they were, standing in the quieter than usual corridor, ready to head for different directions.

“Selene…” Helios called out before he could stop himself.

“What? We are in an emergency here, split it out!” 

Every passing second was their chances of survival running out, and they both knew that.

“Be careful.” It was all he could manage.

Selene’s expression softened. He took a step closer and pressed a light kiss onto Helios’ lips.

“We can do this. Together.” He smiled, blushing a little, “I have a feeling that our story has just begun.”

**Author's Note:**

> "He knew that any Fighter lucky enough to be assigned to him should fall for him, hard."  
> Because apparently everyone on board is gay that's how yaoi game rolls
> 
>  
> 
> It came to me that all those lovely space boys were soldiers after all and they were living on the edge every, single, day. You never know when aliens or some other space crap will fuck you up. Every night could be the last one; might as well make it count. 
> 
> Be true and open with the one you love .⁄(⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)⁄.


End file.
